


Hell House- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This the third part of season 1 episode 17. Feedback is always appreciated.





	Hell House- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This the third part of season 1 episode 17. Feedback is always appreciated.

It was the next morning when you and everyone could get out there. Someone died in the Hell House again and you weren’t there to prevent it. What was up with this house and this case? You found out everything you could from the police without looking suspicious. You hung back with the brothers while everyone else crowded around the house to see if they could get the best view.

Even from where you were, you saw two men roll out a girl’s body on a stretcher. She was the one who died because you didn’t take the case seriously.  

“So, cops said this girl was a straight A student with a full ride to UT. But they find her after she commits suicide. That doesn’t add up at all.” You said, shoving your hands in your pockets.

“So, what are you thinking?” Sam asked you.

“I think maybe we missed something.” You sighed.

“We need to come back here at night.” Dean declared, getting into the Impala. When Dean made up his mind, it was very hard to impossible to veer him.

–

It was past dark when you crept to the house. You knew it wouldn’t be easy to get in since there was another murder that took place. Two police officers were walking the grounds, trying to make sure no one would trespass. You three were crouched in the bushes, trying to think of a way inside that house.

“I guess the cops don’t want anyone else screwing around in there.” Sam whispered.

“Yeah but we still have to get in there.” Dean sighed. You were thinking of a way in when you heard hushed whispering. You looked over and saw none other than Ed and Harry wearing all sorts of gear and carrying around gadgets.

“You got to be kidding me.” Sam and Dean looked over to what you were looking at and Dean smirked.

“I have an idea,” Dean raised his head and cupped his mouth. “Who are you going to call?” You had to cover your mouth to keep yourself from laughing too loud. The police perked up and apparently saw Harry and Ed because they started chasing them through the woods.

When the coast was clear, you and the Winchesters rushed to the front door and entered without a problem. You ran into the main room and Sam handed you a rifle, handing Dean one as well. You turned on a flashlight after cocking your gun and you looked around.

“Where have I seen that symbol before? It’s killing me!” Dean said, looking at the same symbol on the wall as he passed it.

“Come on, we don’t have much time.”  Sam ushered his brother. You followed them to the basement and looked around, pointing your gun at anything because you wanted to be prepared. On look from the basement, you knew it was abandoned for a long time.

There were old book shelves but no books sat upon them. What lay instead were jars of red liquid. But you didn’t need to focus on that. Mordachai loved killing women and you were hoping he would make an entrance tonight.

“Hey Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this.” You looked over and saw Dean holding a jar of the liquid.

“Why the hell would I do that for?” Sam scrunched his face but looked away from his brother.

“Dean, we need to focus. Where is this ghost?” You wondered. There was a noise that came from a big dresser and you aimed your gun at it. Sam and Dean stopped joking and immediately went to the cabinet, standing next to it. Anything could be in there but you were ready for it. Sam hovered his hand over the knob and with Dean’s nod, he yanked it open.

There were no ghosts, only rats. They scattered at the light and Dean grimaced.

“Awe, you scared of a couple of rats?” You teased Dean. “Well, no ghost here, no ghost anywhere. I don’t know what the hell to do anymore.” You turned around but gasped when you were met with a figure. You looked up just as Mordechai raised an axe.

Before he could hit you, Dean and Sam pulled you back. Sam raised his gun and shot at the ghost twice but he didn’t go anywhere. You frowned and raised your gun and shot him once more and that seemed to do the trick.

“What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?” Sam asked, confused.

“I don’t think we should ponder too much about it. Let’s get out of here first.” You and the Winchesters ran out of the room and to the basement stairs. Sam and Dean were much faster since they had much longer legs than you, thus making them reach the stairs first. When you got to the first step, an axe is what stopped your movements. Mordechai was by your side, growling as he tried to hit you with his axe again.

“Go! I’ll hold him off!” You yelled at Sam and Dean. Sam opened the door but he didn’t want to leave you. Dean apparently didn’t want that either and shot at Mordechai, making him stumble back. That gave you a little window to get away from him. You rushed up the stairs, in front of Sam and Dean this time.

You busted out of the house and hoped the police weren’t back yet. You didn’t see them but you did see Harry and Ed walking towards you with their cameras out.

“Go! Get out of here!” You yelled at them. You didn’t wait for them to respond as you ran through the woods with the Winchesters. Damn, you weren’t dealing with no ordinary ghost.

* * *

The next day, you were just as stumped as you were when the case first started. You were no closer in finding out what was going on. Sam was researching, while Dean was drawing on one of the motel pad. You were in his arms, watching the pencil glide across the paper.

Dean’s hands were always rough and now that you got a closer look at them, you could see the callouses and the ridges forming. He was drawing that symbol he found in the house while you three sat in complete silence.

“What the hell is this symbol? It’s bugging the hell out of me. This whole damn job’s bugging me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks.” Dean said after a while.

“He went after me.” You spoke quietly.

“Yeah, I guess, but this still doesn’t make any sense to me.” Dean sighed.

“The legend also says that he hung himself but did you see his slit wrists? I mean, what’s up with that? The axe too, where did that come from?” You said louder.

“Ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?” Sam asked, not looking up from his laptop.

“But he keeps changing.” Dean muttered.

“Exactly,” Sam kept typing away on his computer but paused when he found something. “Wait a minute. Someone added a new post to the Hell Hound site. Listen to this: They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he’s imprisoned in the house for eternity.” Sam read off the screen. Suddenly, Dean sat up, causing you to go with him.

“Dean, what is it?” You looked at him.

“I don’t know but I think I might have just figured out where it all started.” Dean got up and grabbed his jacket and keys.

“Where are we going?” You wondered.

“Back to the music store.” You frowned but followed him anyway, Sam right behind you. It didn’t take long to get there. Dean was the first one to walk in and you were next. You looked over to the counter and saw Craig looking depressed as he was leaning against one of the counters.

“Hey Craig, remember us?” Dean asked, catching the young man’s attention.

“Guys, look I’m really not in the mood to answer any of your questions okay?”

“Oh, don’t worry. We’re just here to buy an album.” Dean said. Craig nodded and sadly turned away from the front door.

“We are?” You watched as Dean rifled through the selection, picking one he liked.

“Yeah, but you know I couldn’t figure out what that symbol was and then I realized that it doesn’t mean anything. It’s the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult.” Dean led you and Sam up to where Craig was.

“Tell me Craig, you, uh, into BOC? Or just scaring the hell out of people?” Craig turned to Dean took the album that Dean handed him. “Now why don’t you tell us about that house… without lying through your ass this time.” You didn’t know what was happening but you didn’t say anything, looking at Craig who sighed deeply.

“Alright, um, my cousin Dana was on break from TCU. Ah, I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do. So, I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So, we painted symbols on the walls, some from some albums and some from some of Dana’s theology textbooks.

“Then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there so we made up some story to go along with that. So, they told people, who told other people and then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean, I thought it was funny at first but now that girl’s dead! It was just a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real, we made the whole thing up. I swear!” Craig eyes were wide and he looked genuinely scared.

“It’s okay, Craig. Thank you for telling us. I hoped you learned your lesson. This stuff isn’t supposed to be messed with.” You said. He nodded and bit his lip, looking down as if he was a small child in trouble. You and the Winchesters turned away and walked out of the store.

“If none of it was real how the hell do you explain Mordechai?” Dean asked, giving you and Sam a look.

“Great, more research. This keeps getting better and better.” You said sarcastically.

* * *

You and the boys did research the rest of the day but found nothing. Because you were held up in the motel room all day, Dean wanted to go out to the diner and get something to eat so that he could think clearly.

So, you showered and tied on your boots, sitting on one of the beds. Dean was out, doing whatever it is that he was doing while Sam was in the shower. The door to the room opened and you saw Dean come in, placing his keys on the table.

“Hey, Sam thinks he’s found something.” Dean smirked and took out a packet from his jacket. Your eyes widened when you saw it was itching powder.

“He’s going to kick your ass.” You watched him walk over to Sam’s clothes which he laid on one of the beds. He winked at you and opened the packet.

“Hey, I’m back!” Dean called out.

“Hey, where were you?” Sam asked, the shower still going.

“Oh, I went out.” Dean said casually, opening the packet. He lifted Sam’s underwear and shook the contents onto it.

“So, I think I might have a theory about what’s going on.” Sam said, turning the shower off. Dean better work fast if he didn’t want to get caught.

“Oh yeah?” Dean said, still shaking.

“Oh, you’ll love this.” You chuckled.

“What if Mordechai is a Tulpa?” Sam said, opening the bathroom door. Dean quickly turned around, holding the packet behind his back secretly.

“Tulpa?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, told you.” You said.

“A Tibetan thought form.” Sam explained it to Dean.

“I know what a Tulpa is. Hey why don’t you get dressed, I am starving.” Dean smirked as he walked to the bathroom, making sure to face Sam the entire time. Dean winked at you before closing the bathroom door. You looked at Sam and tried to hide the smile that threatened to show.

You didn’t know what kind of genes Sam or Dean must have gotten but they were both gorgeous men. They must have gotten it from their mother because John wasn’t a stud anymore.

“Y/N…” You looked at Sam who was holding his underwear in one hand and the towel that was wrapped around his waist in the other.

“What?” Sam gave you a bitch face and you broke out into a smile. “You’re telling me I can’t check out that ass?” You teased and giggled, turning around. You were a natural flirt so Sam didn’t think too much of it when you flirted with him.


End file.
